Good girls fall:A Dawn story
by sparkly Vampire gal
Summary: Dwan and Alan have a heated night that leave her in a mess ,what will she do and will her friends and family stand by her XXX Rated Kt plus rating may change  Pregnancy


**good girls fall****:a dawn story **

**chapter one Alan gray and I **

**disclaimer- i dont on BSC Ann. dose,I also dont own songs used in this fic.**

I stood at the mirror in my room brushing my sandy blonde its so light its almost then my door bell rang I quickly smoothed my Knee lenth red dress and walked down stairs to answer the door to my boy friend.

Who am i?Im Dawn Scharfer im 13 and live in stoney brooke I have a Mom a stept dad and a step sister,my dad and brother live in boyfriend Alan grey and I have been dating for 6months since he asked me out ,he'd tried severl times to flirt whilst working at the Baby sitters Club Summer day camp,With the help of Logan Bruno (mary-annes boyfriend) he sucseeded.

"Hye Babe"Alan said kissing me on the lips as we got in the Taxi.

"Hi so,were we going "I asked

"Well i thought we could go to the movies,to see Valintines day ,Then go to a teens karaoke party ,mabey end the evening with watching the sunset"Alan said with a smile

"sounds wounderfull"I replied .

Soon we were watching the Movie ,it was at the bit where The girl finds out her boyfriends married ,when Alan started to snore.

"OH so embarrsing"I mummered whilest nudging Alan untill he woke up.

After The film,we made our way to the party .

"OK all you Gals and Guys ,whos next"The Dj called

"I am ,I am"Cokie Mason,The BSC arch enemey yelled running up onto stage and grabbing the mic.

as the music started ...

When the world, leaves you feeling blue

You can count on me, I will be there for you

When it seems, all you hopes and dreams

Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you

We've got to all stick together

Good friends, there for each other

Never ever forget that

I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

There's a place waiting just for you

Is a special place where your dreams all come true

Fly away swim, the ocean sea

Drive that open road, leave the past behind you

Don't stop gotta keep moving

Your hopes have gotta keep building

Never ever forget that

I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

Don't believe in all that you've been told

The sky's the limit you can reach your goal

No-one knows just what the future holds

There ain't nothing you can't be

There's a whole world at your feet

I said reach

Climb every mountain (reach)

Reach for the moon (reach)

Follow that rainbow

And your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher [fade to finish]

When the song finished Dawn was speechless she was amazing!

"Hye Darwin,I bet you cant do better"Cokie sneered

"its Dawn"Dawn said quitley

"and Hell yeh she can sing better than you"Alan added.

Dawn looked at him ,and if looks could kill...well you get the picture.

"Come on dawn"Alan pushed her towards the stage .

Dawn stood on the little platform scared stiff,she took a deep breath and began to sing her heart out. She was quite at first but then she burst into the song

we were both young when i first saw you i closed my eyes and the flash back starts im standing there in a balconay in summer air

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd-We were both young, when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts-

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer

You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-

And I was crying on the staircase-

begging you, "Please don't go..."

And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -

but you were everything to me-

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading-

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting, for you but you never come.

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say... yes.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you...

As soon as the last note left Dawns mouth everyone cheered,and clapped.

Cokie slipped away to Cry,and Alan gave her a big Kiss,Witch got a little heated,Quickly they stopped ,because they where in public ,they got a Taxi back to Alans.

"Nice place...So um "Dawn stuttered

"Shut up"Alan said as he pressed his lips to hers,This time when The Kiss got heated,they just carried on.

Moans flooded the room as Two People who truely loved each other lost there virginty.

**I no the charchters seem out of act.**

**Ill review soon.**


End file.
